I'm your only friend
by Yuutoko Marshio
Summary: Bubbles is all smiles on the outside, inside she hides a lot. Perhaps he can alleviate her pain and loneliness, or completely ruin her.
1. One Nightly Visitor

The moon shone through the window, casting bright beams across the tri-colored bed. Three little girls slept peacefully side by side, nestled under the blankets. Blossom mumbled in her sleep and turned over, Buttercup was punching the air at her invisible enemies, and Bubbles was just softly cuddling up to her favorite plush Octi. The light atmosphere was suddenly darkened, the air felt stifling and a scent of spice filled the room. A red billowing cloud entered the room, dipped onto the ground and dispersed, revealing a tall lean figure. Cloaked in the shadows of the darkest corner, what only showed was a gleam of white teeth twisted up into a smile.

Bubbles groaned a little then slowly opened her baby blue eyes, she blinked a couple of times trying to bring her back from the sleepy express, when she noticed that she was not the only one awake. Her small body jolted with fear as she noticed a pair of jade green eyes staring at her from the darkness, an arc of teeth shone through the dark. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again, she saw nothing in the room staring at her. She snuggled back under the sheets and held Octi close to her. Closing her eyes she tired to fall back asleep, but the air was thick, almost sucking the breath out of her. She turned over trying to get comfortable. Minutes passed and she found herself still awake. The heat some turned to an uncomfortable prickle under her skin, and the feeling that she was being watched. She sat up and looked out into the room, the green eyes stared back at her. She whimpered as she tried to rouse up her sisters.

"Girls, girls. There's someone in the room!" She whispered hastily to them.

Blossom glared in her sleep. Buttercup just kicked. Bubbles took a shuddering breath as she looked out once more. The green eyes stared at her, almost beckoning her to come closer. Bubbles took a deep breath and climbed over Blossom out of the bed, and closer to the figure. The air become heavier and the scent of spice increased. Bubbles tried not to tremble, "What-what do you want?" She said trying to keep her voice steady.

The figure said nothing, but instead stroked her blond hair. She flinched. "He don't do that-" Her voice cracked with fear as she tried to smack away the offender's hand. Her eyes widened as she felt the offender's _claws_.

"You, HIM! What are you doing here?" She queried as she struggled to keep her voice at a low level.

The red skinned demon smiled down at her, "Well my dear-" His high flamboyant voice echoed loudly. Bubbles hushed him by covering his mouth with her hands.

"No! You're too loud! Go away!"

HIM smirked behind her hands, "Oh then when should I come back my dear?" he said an octave lower than usual.

Bubbles glared at him. "Not ever! You're not allowed here!"

HIM calmly removed her tiny hands, "Oh but my dear Bubbles. I'm only here to talk; and to help you."

Bubbles halted. "Help me? Why would you want to help me? You're our enemy."

Bubbles knew the difference between right and wrong and had a strong sense of justice, yet she was very much a naïve little girl and believed that everyone has good in them and could change.

_What is HIM doing, he's our enemy! He's always doing really bad stuff and making everyone sad or really mad! _

HIM smirked at the child as her thoughts shown through her eyes. "Yes I am the Powerpuff Girl's enemy, but **you** my dear, I don't have to be your enemy."

Bubbles was about to speak out when HIM covered her mouth gently with his claw. "Hush dear girl, your sisters will wake. Let's talk again real~ soon~." After his words he disappeared. Taking along the stifling atmosphere and scent of spice.

Author's Note: So I seem to jumping around a bit. My first fanfic was an Invader ZIM one from my Jr. High Days, then I did a few OroXSaku/OC drabbles, now I'm doing a PPG fic. Wow does time fly by. I haven't written anything like this for a while so please be gentle. I was at first planning on doing a oneshot but…this could actually be something. Critques would be nice but reviews are favorable for mah ego.

~Y.M

Characters owned by Craig McCracken


	2. Two Strikes Against Bubbles

Blossom was the first to wake up to the morning light; she let out a yawn and then roused up her sisters. Buttercup glared at her orange haired sister.

"Blossom I told you before not to wake me up! I am perfectly capable of waking up myself!"

She then turned over and snuggled into her pillow as if to finalize her decision. Blossom in turn just rolled her eyes and went to wake up Bubbles, only to find the 'youngest' sister already awake, dressed and ready to go.

Bubbles smiled sweetly and let out a small giggle,

"I'm all ready to go Blossom just awaiting your orders." She said in jest.

Blossom smiled, "Well it's refreshing to see that **someone **is as ready for school as **I **am."

She looked pointedly at the lump under the green part of the blankets. The lump snorted in response. Blossom again rolled her eyes and proceeded to fly around the room getting ready for the school day. Bubbles decided to go to the kitchen to see if the Professor made breakfast. She floated down in a melancholy fashion as she reflected on what HIM said that night, _"Yes I am the Powerpuff girl's enemy, but __**you**__ my dear, I don't have to be your enemy."_

"Hmm but what does that mean?" She voiced aloud, "Does that mean that he wants to be friends, with me? Well I don' t see why not; lots of people want to be my friend, it's only natural." She giggled as she imagined everyone in the world becoming her friend and there wasn't any need for fighting. There would be peace and free puppies everywhere. As she was imagining this rosy paradise she floated right into a wall knocking her face in the process.

"Ow! That hurt!" She whimpered as she rubbed her head.

The Professor stuck his out head from the kitchen, chef hat on head, spatula in one hand, and frying pan with bacon in another.

"Bubbles are you okay?"

Bubbles just smiled at him sheepishly. "Y-yeah sorry 'bout that Professor I wasn't looking where I was going."

The Professor chuckled slightly, "Oh always having your head in the clouds aren't you? Well sit on down I'm almost done."

Bubbles obeyed and sat in one of the seats around the small table. She waited a couple moments before there was a 'whoosh' and both sisters were sitting on both sides of her. Buttercup let out a large yawn as she mumbled a greeting to the Professor, Blossom let out a hearty greeting to him. The Professor smiled as he returned the greetings with bacon and eggs. Bubbles chowed down on the eggs along with sisters but passed on the bacon, since Bubbles was a vegetarian.

The topic of eggs was a controversy once before in the household; Bubbles refused to eat eggs, saying that it would be like killing baby chickens and that it was cruel. Buttercup, annoyed about her sister's refusal just told her to shut up and eat. This made Bubbles even more stubborn. The only way to break this argument in favor of both sides was for the Professor to tell Bubbles that the eggs people bought, like himself did not contain baby chickens. That settled the matter.

They ate their breakfast, zoomed into the bathroom to brush their teeth and then flew off to Pokey Oaks.

Bubbles was drawing a picture of herself and Octi when Buttercup walked over, leaned over the drawing, and then snorted.

"Jeez Bubbles why do you draw lame stuff all the time? Can't you draw something interesting or cool?"

Bubbles shrunk a bit from the comment but shrugged it off and answered casually, "Okay then Buttercup, but do you think would be 'interesting' and 'cool' "?

Buttercup waved her hands around. "I don't know, a really cool looking monster, like those monsters you drew out on the playground that one time."

Bubbles stifled a whimper, she did not want to be reminded of the time she nearly destroyed Pokey Oaks with the monsters she'd drawn because HIM told her to.

_Wait a minute, yeah; HIM was the one who made me do that! Now he comes to my room and says that he wants to be my friend? Something must be up._

She snapped back to attention when Buttercup rapped her fist softly on Bubbles' head while calling, "Hello? Are you in there?"

Bubbles shook her head, "Oh sorry, what should I draw then?"

Buttercup shrugged, "How the heck should I know? Nothing you draw anyway are any good."

She walked over to Mitch leaving Bubbles to hold back the sudden burst of tears.

Bubbles tried to hold back her sadness at Buttercup's insults. _That mean old Buttercup, she's always treating me like this, like I can't do anything good like fighting or…just anything!_ Bubbles griped the crayon she was holding so hard that it broke in two under the strain. She looked at the broken crayon and let out a sigh_._

She got out a new crayon and stared to color in her picture, until she stopped, examined it, crumpled it up and threw it in the wastebasket. She then took out a new sheet of paper and quickly scribbled out a new drawing. This time it was dark and had a strip of only white in the middle, turned upwards like it was a smile.

The day actually turned out to be uneventful. The Mayor didn't call and on their patrol they didn't notice any goings on: no hijacking, no robberies, no giant monsters ravaging the city, not even loitering by the Gang Green Gang. As the girls flew home Buttercup was ranting as usual on empty days.

"Oh come on, not even one baddie to fight? Oh man this day is so~ boring!" Buttercup muttered angrily under her breath.

Blossom nodded, "Yeah I know but let's be thankful that we can just go home and just sleep, and maybe we can watch the Puppet Pals!"

Bubbles cheered in response, and zoomed faster than the others to the house. Bubbles was the first one to land, she flew to the living room and planted herself on the couch and turned on the TV with a push of a button. The TV flashed and showed two puppets, one bonking the other with a bonk stick. Blossom and Buttercup arrived a few seconds later.

Bubbles turned around and said with excitement, "Okay we missed the beginning but so far-"

"Bubbles we're not watching that, we're watching some wrestling!' Buttercup interjected.

Bubbles' face slumped, "But Blossom I thought you didn't like wrestling."

Blossom puffed out her chest as she spoke with a superior air, "Yes, I know that, but on the way here Buttercup persuaded me to watch wrestling because two very strong independent women are going to be prove who's the stronger. I think that's very admirable."

Buttercup slid next to Bubbles and snatched the remote from her hands. "Yeah so that means scoot over it's time to RUMBLE!"

Buttercup clicked the button and the room was filled with shouts, cheers and the magnetized voice of an announcer narrating the new fight. Bubbles sighed as she floated up to her room; fighting bad guys is all fine and good in her book but being paid to beat up some random person just rubbed her the wrong way.

She entered the dark room and just sat down among her stuffed animals, cuddling with Octi.

"Well fine, I can just play with all you guys until dinner time, it'll be fun! I know we can have a tea party-"

"Yes Bubbles, a tea party sounds wonderful." A high voice echoed.

Bubbles jolted to her feet. "Wait, what-" The familiar scent of spice entered the room, almost wrapping around her. She coughed from the overwhelming smell. Her eyes started to water from the spice so she closed her eyes to get rid of the excess water. A feeling of warmth surrounded her as well as a conscious presence. A lean arm wrapped around her, a claw tilted her chin up.

"Your eyes will adapt my dear, just open them up." The voice ordered.

Bubbles slowly opened her eyes to face the figure. "HIM, what are you doing here?"

HIM smiled in response and disengaged himself from her body, taking instead to sit on the air like it was a chair. "Like I told you last night, I just want to be your friend Bubbles. And besides, you look like you need someone to talk to."

Bubbles bit her lip and looked at HIM with slight distrust, "You just want to be my friend? How do I know that?"

HIM pondered a moment, stroking his small curly goatee, "Well I don't really know how to **prove** that I want to be your friend, except..." His onyx eyes trailed on the small girl. "You like to draw right? Well then, let's draw a picture."

When Bubbles didn't move from her spot HIM took it upon himself to provide the supplies, he found himself a stack of paper and a box of crayons. Then he proceeded to draw a random image.

To Bubbles the whole scene seemed too unreal. HIM, the flamboyant demon who caused the most psychological damage to herself and her sisters, was just sitting on the air, drawing. Her curiosity growing she floated up to HIM's level and stole a look from his paper. It was a detailed image of the one monster the girls couldn't defeat. He got it down to the number of spikes, teeth and even wrinkles.

"Wow, that's really good." She found herself saying.

HIM tilted his head, giving it a second going over. "I don't know, do you think that it's good enough?"

Bubbles looked at him with surprise. "How could you ask that? It's amazing! It's wonderful! It's so realistic! I wish I could draw like that!" She gasped at her little outburst and looked away.

HIM caressed her soft face and answered, "Oh I'm sure you'll be able to draw like this one day, I'm just good because I've had _eons_ of practice, dear girl don't worry about it."

Bubbles floated down to the ground and picked up a piece of paper and a crayon and drew a picture of Mojo Jojo. Once she finished coloring it HIM looked over the drawing.

"I think you got him down, the color is right and the way his face is-"

"No, it's not good enough." Bubbles replied sadly. She ripped the picture down the middle.

HIM studied her distressed face. "Perhaps you need air, not just a picture."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they disappeared in an array of crimson colored smoke.

Author's Note: Oh dang, another chapter within a week? Maybe I should make this a regular thing. I hope this chapter is to your readers liking, again I have to get back into actually writing stories instead of just writing papers of things I don't particularly care about.

Characters are owned by Craig McCracken


	3. A Young Maiden's Paradise

Bubbles opened her eyes once the smoke passed; she wiped away residue tears and gasped at the surrounding scenery. They were hovering above a large waterfall, the roaring water crashed into a small pool below. Surrounding the pool was rolling green hills and trees. Beyond the horizon of the hills, colors of green intermixed with the melting sun, casting red and orange upon the land. Bubbles gasped once more as she tried to take in the gorgeous view.

"Oh, this is so beautiful! It's like a dream!" She squealed.

She flew down the waterfall, skimming her hands and feet along the water's surface, droplets splashing her face and making her giggle in glee. In the last moment she zoomed into the forest, zigzagging between the trunks of the fat trees. Bubbles laughed with ecstasy as she flew from the trees to the hills and water again, until she just expounded her energy. She lay content upon the peak of a hill, watching the sun sink further beyond the horizon.

"I take it that you enjoyed this little gift?"

Bubbles jumped slightly to the voice, "Oh HIM, I almost forgot you were here! I'm sorry!"

HIM smirked, "Oh pay it no heed my dear Bubbles, I'm just glad you had fun."

He settled down next to her. She cast him a suspicious look before continuing. "Why did you bring me here?"

HIM shrugged, "Because it looked like you just needed to get away, and you wouldn't have to play tea party alone when you didn't really want to."

Bubbles looked back at the retreating sun, "No, I mean why are you being so nice are you-" She gasped and jumped up, hovering a couple feet above the ground. "Are you planning on kidnapping me to turn me into a zombie so I can go around and scare people?"

HIM studied her panicked face in silence for a couple moments before he let out his too-familiar laugh, but instead of it sounding malicious it actually sounded like he was amused. Bubbles tried to glare at him, but it just made him chuckle even more.

"And what's so funny?"

HIM took a few more minutes to calm down when he answered the young girl. "Turning you into a zombie just to **scare** people? Do you really expect me to do something like that? Bubbles, you know that my plans are more…"

He pondered, searching for a word that the young kindergartener could understand.

"-Complex and can't just have an idea just tossed out there."

He noticed that the girl's eyes started to glaze over.

"Oh, I guess I'm boring you…but no, I'm not going to turn you into a zombie."

Bubbles let out a relieved breath. "Oh good, because it would be hard to explain to the girls what happened to me, they'll be like 'Bubbles why are you eating the dog's brain?' and I'd be all like 'ngh lrarh brains nfghh' and then they'll be all like 'no Bubbles you can't be a zombie!' and-"

HIM tried to keep his face impassive, but he let out a slight chuckle. Bubbles blushed lightly. "Hey it's not that funny! Brains is a very important thing to have!"

"Do you think you have one?" he asked with a voice filled with jest.

Bubbles let out a pout, "Yes I do! It's you who doesn't have a brain!"

HIM pretended to be offended, he let out a scoff as he said, "No brain you say? Then how am I able to talk? People without a brain can't talk you know."

Bubbles mulled it over then simply answered with, "Magic."

HIM gave Bubbles a pet on the head, "That'll do dear."

By this time the sun had completely disappeared, leaving the two in darkness. Bubbles whimpered a bit as she noticed the situation. As everyone knows, Bubbles is deathly afraid of the dark, the only way she can combat that fear is with her trusty nightlight or Octi, seeing that she has neither she started to tremble slowly. She landed gently on the grass and looked up at the red demon.

"Can I go now?" It was almost a whisper, a normal human wouldn't be able to pick up with their hearing, however HIM with his superior senses picked up on the small plea.

He waved his claw and the two disappeared in red smoke. Bubbles continued to look at this paradise as the smoke surrounded the both of them, concealing the view.

Bubbles coughed once and opened her eyes. She was back in her bedroom. The room was in complete disarray. Blossom was sitting on the bed slouched over, Buttercup was nowhere in sight, neither was the girl's escort. HIM was nowhere to be seen. At the sound of Bubbles' cough Blossom looked up and jolted out of her daze. She zoomed to her sister and bombarded her with questions like, where were you, do you have any idea how worried we were, the Professor had the whole town looking for you, do you enjoy making us feel sick with worry, what's with the cinnamon smell, and to explain herself.

Bubbles was understandably taken back, lost in the fantasy world she always dreamed of she completely lost track of time…and reality for that matter. She gulped and sheepishly stared at Blossom with guilty eyes.

"Sorry Blossom, I just found this beautiful place and I was having a really good time there, and it got late and I'm sorry."

Blossom crossed her arms, "Where is this place Bubbles? And don't lie."

Bubbles hated to lie, she felt sick whenever she did do it, which was not often. She answered truthfully however with a, "I don't know."

Blossom narrowed her pink eyes, "Then how did you find this place if you don't know where it is?"

Bubbles fidgeted under Blossom's glare. "I-I don't know."

Before Blossom could retort Buttercup flew in one of the open windows and tackled Bubbles to the ground. "There you are!" She gave Bubbles a noggie. "Why'd you go running off like that Bubbles? You nearly gave the Professor a heart attack!"

Blossom flew over to the door, "Speaking of the Professor I'll go tell him that you're back."

Bubbles tried to push Buttercup off of her, but only aided more to the violent head rubbing.

"Ouch! Buttercup stop it!" She shrieked.

Buttercup got off of her and snorted in disapproval. "Well you deserve it, scaring all of us. We almost beat up Lenny Baxter because we thought he kidnapped you!"

Bubbles sat up and just stared at the floor, wishing that this day could've gone differently. _Wait a minute; HIM brought me there before I could even tell anyone. SO therefore it's not my fault I was kidnapped! If I tell them that HIM kidnapped me they'll be sorry they were mean to me._

She was about to open her mouth when the hotline rang. In lighting-fast speed Blossom picked up the receiver. "Yes what is it Mayor? What? A giant monster attacking Townville? We'll be there!" She dropped the phone back on the hook and turned to the two sisters. "Trouble girls at the harbor! Let's go!"

Buttercup whopped for the chance to battle, Bubbles was trying to speak again when Blossom cut her off. "No time Bubbles we're going now!"

Blossom and Buttercup flew out the windows leaving Bubbles behind. She sighed and went to follow her sisters, only to see the drawing that HIM made a couple hours before. She inspected the picture, and noticed that there was writing on the back. She flipped the paper over and read the message.

_**If you ever need anyone to talk to just call out my name**_

Author's Note: Sorry if this one is a bit dry, I'm going through a bit of a dry spell as well. I won't bore you with my homework tale but it should be leavening up next week. I won't beg for views or reviews but I would like a few just to know what you guys all think. I don't want the characters to seem to OOC or anything.

~ Y.T

Characters owned by Craig McCracken.


	4. Fighting the Squid

Bubbles flew out after her sister; in no time at all she was able to catch up with them. Blossom glared at her upon her arrival. "Sheesh Bubbles what took you so long?"

Buttercup scoffed, "Had to go kiss and hug all your stuffed animals goodbye?"

Bubbles pouted, "Well no, I was just-"

Blossom cut her off, "Look there it is!"

Crashing and destroying the ships like they were mere toy boats was a giant squid. Its giant slivery eye glowed in the darkness, glaring at the girls as it continued to sink the boats in its sleek tentacles.

Blossom ushered her sisters over, "Okay girls here's how we're going to do this; Buttercup you zoom in and take out its sight, I'll take care of the tentacles."

Bubbles piped up, "Hey what'da about me? What should I do?"

Blossom started to zoom away as she yelled, "Save the people on the ship!"

Bubbles nodded vehemently as she rushed away to save the numerous sailors on the breaking ships. She whooshed to the ship getting closer to the ship's dock as the squid let out angry bubbles as it flailed its appendages trying to catch her. _Ha! I'm not going to fall for the old 'caught by the tentacle trick'! _Suddenly the image of HIM flashed in her mind, clear and vivid as if he was right in front of her, she shook her head in bewilderment. "Wait what? HIM?"

"Bubbles watch out!"

But Blossom's warning was too late, Bubbles turned around a couple of second late; the squid smacked her in the face with enough force for her to go skidding across the surface of the water. Her head bounced along until her entire body sunk beneath the waves.

_Come on Bubbles wake up! You can't do this to yourself, or the girls, they need you! The sailors need you! Wake up!_

Bubbles slowly opened her eyes; the ocean floor was shifting her focus so all she could see were blurs of colors. She quickly blasted out of the water and back into the brawl. As she neared the giant sea beast she saw with shock that her tow sisters were trapped in the beast's grasp, their faces turning blue from lack of oxygen.

_Oh no! How long was I out?_

She let out a shriek as she flew in frenzy to the beast. Attacking every part of the squid as she could get: eye, the appendages and the main body. The squid was teetering around in circles seeing stars when Bubbles let it have a final punch to the face. The squid released its hostages as it flew into the distance and disappeared below the waves.

Bubbles zoomed to her sisters, "Girls? Are you okay? Girls?"

Blossom sat up gasped and sputtered. "Oh Bubbles, good you're okay!" They both hugged. Buttercup on the other hand had a verbal lashing swirling inside, she watched the two embrace until she felt the anger couldn't be contained. "GAH! Bubbles we could've beaten the stupid squid if you had gone whooshing off because you weren't paying attention! Geeze why weren't you in the zone today Bubbles?"

Bubbles felt like she was shrinking in Blossom's embrace. "Well um, I'm really sorry. I was really tired and-"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go home."

Blossom nodded and they both flew off. Bubbles followed, her head hanging in shame.

The next morning was uneventful. The previous night's events forgotten and the girls zoomed to Pokey Oaks in a glorious mood.

Ms. Keane was teaching them about more math, a concept that was diverse in the girls. Blossom adored the complex functions and the lengthy formulas, Buttercup hated the course and would try to skip out on learning it only to fail, while Bubbles had mixed feeling about the subject; she hated how complex and confusing it could be, but at the same time she liked how it looked. How each number could look like an animal if one would look at it really hard. And she loved the feeling she would get when she solved a particularly difficult problem and got the answer right.

As Ms. Keane prattled on about multiplying and dividing Bubbles found herself drawing a red circle, then a small red triangle on the side. The form started to feel familiar to her. She drew a long lender line and added more form to it, and then she colored black at the end part of the red. She added more details and more black and red until she had a picture of HIM right in front of her.

She was enthralled in the drawing; she likes to call herself a good artist, amateurish at best. And usually her art consists of happy things but now; she seemed, drawn to the red being.

_Oh no, am I really thinking about HIM?_

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Saturdays are my own **free** days and I have been spending it at my buddy's house and my cousins. Then schoolwork as been increasing like it's goin' outta style. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get back with a new chapter next week.

~Y.T

I don't own these characters but Craig McCracken does.


	5. One Tired Puff

The girls sat on the couch watching the TV as _Puppet Pals_ aired. Bubbles yawned as she continued to watch, Buttercup noticed this and turned to her blonde sister. "If you're so tired why don't you just go to bed?"

Bubbles shook her head sluggishly, "No, no I can stay up a little lon-" Her voice was interrupted by a loud yawn.

Blossom interjected, "Perhaps Buttercup is right. Early to bed early to rise makes a woman beautiful, youthful and wise; maybe we should all go to bed early tonight."

Buttercup scoffed. "What! No! I've been waiting for this episode for a week and I'm not gonna miss it just because little Bubbles is-" She made her voice higher and squeakier, "a wittle sweepy."

Bubbles sighed, "Fine, I'll go to bed; just please stop arguing about it." She flew up to the room dejectedly. She sat down on her side of the bed and hugged Octi. "What is up with the girls these days? It's like they're trying to make me feel sad all the time."

She fell back on her pillow and heard a crinkling sound. She reached under her pillow and grabbed the drawing HIM made. She smiled slightly as she traced the lines on the paper. She flipped the paper and reread the message he scrawled out.

_**If you ever need anyone to talk to just call out my name**_

_Well I am feeling a little lonely and I don't want to sleep just yet._

She strained her hearing to the downstairs; Buttercup and Blossom were happily watching their show. Bubbles closed her eyes and whispered, "HIM."

The scent of cinnamon met her olfactory, and the bed dipped near her. "You rang Bubbles?"

She looked down shyly, "Well...yeah, I have to go to bed but I'm not sleepy."

HIM chuckled, "Oh aren't you a bad little girl, you summoned me so you wouldn't have to sleep?"

Bubbles glanced at him, "Well I didn't want to sleep but my sisters wanted me to so..." She yawned again.

HIM stroked her hair as he watched her eyelids droop. "Oh but my dear Bubbles you're so tired you can barely stay awake."

Bubbles shook her head as she slowly sunk more in HIM, within a few moments her head was resting heavily on his chest, her breathing becoming slow and deep. HIM continued to stroke her blond locks, imagining what hair would feel like if he had hands not claws.

He removed her hair ties and let her hair flow out onto her shoulders.

He watched the young girl sleep, envying the fact that she was so youthful, powerful even though she was so young and a mortal of all things.

_It's a pity that she's on the side of her meddling sisters, but if things continue like they are; well, dear little Bubbles will have no one to turn to, no one to help her. _

He grinned, but it wasn't his usual grin, this one had an evil plan cooking up. 

Author's Note: So sorry that this one not only took a couple weeks to publish but it's short and sucks. I graduated a couple weeks ago and after that I got invested in Persona 3, and reading Pokepastas. Now usually I'm not one to read any creepypastas at all ever since the Squidward's Suicide Trauma but the pokepastas interested me and give me a different writing project to think about. Oh sorry I'm blathering. Anyway please read and review…or don't like I said I won't beg.

~Y.T

Characters owned by Craig McCracken


	6. Mind Change

Bubbles woke up the next morning, cold and alone. She sat up and saw that at sometime in the night her sisters also crawled into the bed next to her. She didn't bother to look to where HIM might be; she knew that he would be gone before her sisters came into the room. She got out of bed to get ready for the day, once dressed she floated downstairs where the Professor was making oatmeal. He greeted her with a beaming smile. "Good morning Bubbles! Did you sleep well?"

Bubbles shrugged. "I guess so, I still feel a little tired though."

He poured some oatmeal into a bowl. "Well don't you worry with my oatmeal you'll be up and fully functional in no time!"

Bubbles took her bowl and grabbed a spoon and slowly began to eat, but before she put a dent into her food she stopped and pushed it away. "I'm sorry Professor, I guess I'm just not that hungry."

He put his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Really? Hmm I wonder what could be the matter?"

He walked over to her and put his finger onto where her wrist would be. "Hmm your pulse seems to be fine." He put his other hand on her forehead. "Hmm, you do seem a little warm. Does your throat feel weird at all?"

"No…do you think I should stay home?"

"Hmm…no I think you'll be fine, I think you're warm because of the oatmeal. I'll wash out your bowl, go wake up your sisters."

Bubbles went to go do as he said, but as she was flying back upstairs she felt like she was suddenly underwater, and the sensation of drowning was soon becoming evident in her lungs. She fought back against the feeling clutching at her chest, her head soon started pounding insanely; as if someone was whamming a head against the sides of her head, then she lost control of her flying, sending her crashing onto the stairs. She was vaguely aware of the Professor running out of the kitchen and trying to talk to her. She then had the feeling of icy chill grab at her heart and her body, until the world seemed to have fizzled out.

She awoke in her bed, feeling refreshed and without a care in the world. The professor was beside her studying a chart. " Hi Professor, what's going on?"

He looked at her in surprise and then hugged her lightly. "Oh Bubbles thank goodness you're alright!"

"I know and I feel great! But what happened? I felt like I was swimming underwater but I wasn't doing so good."

The Professor scratched his head. "Now that's the strange part. Now apparently your head suffered a hit of some kind, probably from that monster from before, and with that hit it must've hit right into the part of your brain that separates reality from dreams and so as such as the case your unconscious thoughts must've been bringing you back to the part of the battle where you were underwater and that's why you passed out on the stairs and were having a psychological attack."

Bubbles just stared at him blankly as he rattled off his explanation. "Um what?"

"You hit your head too hard against the Squid monster."

"Oh."

"Now if you don't mind Bubbles I'm going to perform some tests on you to just see how you are now."

After myriad tests Bubbles was allowed to pursue her pleasures. Where she decided to go and draw more pictures upstairs. The girls where still at school so Bubbles found this to be the perfect opportunity to draw whatever she felt like drawing without anyone to nitpick her skills or her art. She settled herself with a big stack of paper and her box of crayons right next to her.

"Okay! Time to show what I'm really made of!" She grabbed the first color she could see and started sketching all over the paper. After she finished a crudely drawn picture of The Mayor, she held it up closer to her face. She then stared at it, frowned and crumpled it up. She tried again, this time by drawing Ms. Bellum, and repeated the same result. Over and over she tried drawing person after person. And to her the picture didn't come out right. After her fifteenth attempt she just crumpled up the paper, threw it at the wall and begun to cry.

Loud rushing footsteps were heard as The Professor burst into the room. "What? What's going on?" He knelt down to one knee and held Bubbles close to him. "Aw, Bubbles what's wrong? Is your head hurting again?"

Bubbles tearfully looked up at him and said, "No, but I think that crash did something else! I can't draw anymore!"

The Professor dramatically raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course you can draw. You're the best artist out there, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bubbles escaped his embrace to pick up her latest drawing and showed him. "See?"

"He took it out of her hand and studied it. "Well it's um a very good picture of a canary. One of the best."

"It's Ms. Keane" Bubbles corrected morosely.

The Professor then flashed red as he realized his mistake. "Oh no, no, no Bubbles! What I mean to say is, is that Ms. Keane looks like a canary and that's what makes this picture so good!"

Bubbles just shook her head downtrodden. "No, just say it; it's bad."

Professor just gave her another hug. "Oh but sweetie we all have days like this. You're just having an off day that's all. Just do something else to get your mind off it that's all."

Bubbles nodded.

"Okay, now I have to go work down in the lab, but if you need anything just cal for me alright?"

"Okay Professor." Bubbles whispered.

With a last smile The Professor retreated to the basement.

Bubbles just threw all her failed drawings into the trash. Then she presumed to sit on the bed and hold Octi. She looked at the purple octopus doll and put it on her head.

She stared at the wall opposite of her and tried to think.

_Okay this is all happening because I hit my head after fighting the squid right? But, that happened a couple of days ago? Wouldn't it make more sense if I were all loopy yesterday than today? So either the head pain was slow to get to me or it was something else. Something else. Okay last night we were watching Puppet Pals, then I got tired, and then-_

"Hey Bubbles, I see you're feeling better. What was wrong with you?" Blossom asked as she flew into the room. Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Well The Professor thinks that I may have hit my head too hard after we fought against the giant squid."

Blossom nodded as if she knew it was the problem all along. "Oh yes of course, do you think you'll be up for school the next time?"

"Yeah, I feel fine now."

Buttercup flew in and immediately asked, "Why's that stupid doll on your head?"

Bubbles tilted her head down so Octi would fall off of her head and into her hands. "Because he could."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes and muttered 'whatever'

The two sisters then pursued their hobbies: Blossom writing the encyclopedia and Buttercup whaling on the punching bag. It was then that something struck Bubbles as odd, they always had their own interests and did their own things, but nowadays they barely do anything together. Sure they fight together and watch T.V sometimes, but it wasn't the same anymore. With this thought sinking in she sought one of the girls to say it's not true.

"Blossom, do you think we're growing apart?"

Blossom looked up from the heavy text, she then looked over to the raven-haired girl and back at the blonde. "Well I suppose so…but all sisters do that a bit. But it's no big deal, I mean we'll still always have each other."

Buttercup heard this and paused. "Yeah, we ain't going anywhere, so stop worrying alright?"

Bubbles beamed as she answered with an enthusiastic, yes.

In the darkness of the night Bubbles woke up with the strongest need for water. She slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake up her sisters. Before bed as an activity to do together they all watched a marathon of the _Pink Prancing Pony_ (much to Buttercup's displeasure, but she agreed to watching it anyway)

When Bubbles reached the bathroom she was startled to see HIM sitting on the counter. She was about to scream in fright when HIM's claw quickly covered her mouth. When she settled down she pushed his claw away. "What are you doing here? Everyone is asleep!"

"Well that's exactly why I'm here, because everyone is asleep." He answered matter of fact.

"No, no, no! You have to go!" Bubbles whispered loudly. She tired pushing him out the door, but he wouldn't budge.

HIM looked at her with faux hurt. "Oh my dear Bubbles, wasn't it just yesterday that you summoned me here to put you to bed?"

"You did not put me to bed! I just fell asleep, that's all. You didn't do anything-" Suddenly something clicked in her brain.

"You! You made my head go all weird today!"

HIM pretended to feign ignorance. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

By this time Bubbles was furious, why was he flat-out lying like this? Oh yeah 'cause he's evil. "Yes you did! Now change me back to normal!"

HIM tapped her head in jest. "The only way you can 'return to normal' is if you do a little something for me."

Bubbles let out a huff. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, I refuse."

HIM shook his head with a grin. "Oh no, nothing like that. I just want a little company tomorrow that's all."

Bubbles cocked her head. "Huh?"

HIM stated again, this time slowly. "I want you to come over and be my guest. That's the favor."

Author's Note: "Hey everyone! You all probably thought I was done with this right? Well you're half-half and right if you answered 'yes'. Through the summer I was busy and I was focused more on writing pokepastas (which was a bust since no one read them) but now since I'm back on watching PPG I'll be adding more to the story.

Characters by Craig McCracken


	7. Don't eat the cookies

Bubbles was stupefied, be a guest of HIM's? As in, go to his house, talk to him and possibly eat his food?

"No way!" Bubbles shrilled. In a flash she covered her mouth but it was too late.

She heard Blossom call out weakly, "What's wrong Bubbles? What's going on?"

Bubbles poked her head out of the bathroom with a sheepish smile. "Oh nothing Blossom don't worry about it I just ah- dropped my cup of water that's all."

Blossom in response rolled over and went back to sleep.

Bubbles faced HIM, who now was sprawled out on the counter with his long limps falling off the edges. "See what you made me do! I lied to Blossom!

HIM sighed as he waved her complaints off. "I didn't make you do anything, you're the one who keeps lying to everyone. In fact I think you're enjoying it."

Bubbles glared at him. "No! I don't enjoy lying at all! That-that must also be your doing HIM!"

HIM smirked, "Hmm, maybe or maybe not." He then sat up and stretched casually. "Alright, you don't have to come to my house. But that means that I won't be taking back my little 'gift'."

Bubbles laughed. "Ah-ha! See it was your fault that my head was all loopy!"

HIM shrugged, "I never said that it wasn't."

Bubbles was about to rebuttal, but her head started to swim again so she decided against it. "So how long could this last?"

HIM didn't answer instead he just turned around and disappeared in smog of red, leaving Bubbles alone in the bathroom.

The girls didn't have any school the next day and the Professor decided to put off his work for another day, so as a family fun time they all went to the beach. The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud come be seen. The sky was as wide and blue as the sea. Unfortunately it seemed as if everybody else in Townville had the same idea as the beach was packed with sunbathers and visitors.

The girls looked on with disappointment as they searched fervently for a spot to put down their towels. The Professor stayed by the entrance waiting for them to return. When they got back they only held bad news.

"Well it appears that there are a few places for us to sit but it's only for maybe one person." Blossom stated sadly.

Buttercup scoffed, "I say that we just get rid of some of them, you know send them home or something."

"We can't abuse of powers like that!" Blossom chided her. Buttercup just muttered as response. Bubbles was half-listening, she was just trying to keep herself together. The moment she and her family arrived at the beach she'd been feeling queasy. Not only that but her throat had been feeling dry and strained, as if it's been days since she'd had a drink of water. She looked up at the Professor, who was gently lecturing the two bickering siblings. "Professor, could I have some water please?" She whispered; she felt that if she asked any louder that she might just throw up.

The Professor reached into his bag with a smile. "Ah yes of course, oh-Bubbles are you feeling okay?" He handed her bottle water.

She took it gratefully and gulped up only a cup of the water when her stomach lurched and she-

"Ugh gross! Bubbles why'd you gotta do that here?" Buttercup yelled getting away from the sick.

Blossom on the other hand was a bit more compassionate. "Oh Bubbles why didn't you say that you were feeling ill?"

Bubbles couldn't answer. She felt so humiliated. Not only did she throw up, but in front of everyone at the beach! She retched again and could feel tears coming down her cheeks. The Professor just patted her back and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay, and that she'll be fine. Once Bubbles stopped the Professor wrapped her in a towel and laid her to rest in the back seat. Blossom and Buttercup sat up front. When they arrived back at the house Bubbles weakly whispered, "I'm sorry I ruined everybody's day."

The Professor shushed her gently, "Oh no, don't worry about it. Everybody gets sick no and again. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah, and don't worry we'll go again sometime, and maybe on a day when it's not busy." Blossom agreed.

Bubbles nodded and swayed slowly into sleep as the Professor carried her into the house and tucked her into bed. Bubbles slept on for a couple hours, and during her sleep she dreamed.

_ The world swayed as if the landscape itself was nothing but a painted on backdrop. And in the center was a gigantic white rabbit. Bubbles, dressed in a long white dress chased after the white rabbit while laughing gleefully. Just when the young girl made it to the rabbit, the sky took on a blood red color. Bubble looked around fretfully. _

"_Hey what's going on?" When she looked back at the rabbit she gasped and took a step back. The white rabbit was now doused in a red liquid and its eyes were hollowed out like an empty abyss, its body was hunched over and quivering. The jaw was agape and drooling a tar-like substance. Bubbles let out a scream that resounded in the empty world._

Bubbles woke up with a gasp and before she knew it she was crying again.

"What's wrong with me? I never have dreams like that."

She gasped for breath once more and clutched her chest; her heart was thumping like crazy. She tried to get out of bed when a wave of vertigo weighed her down. Physically and mentally exhausted Bubbles laid back and looked up at the ceiling. She counted sheep in her head as she waited for her fatigue to pass by. When she felt well enough she stepped out of bed and walked over to the window. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was also taking on a reddish tinge, but it was because of the sunset. But Bubbles was not relieved.

"I know this is silly but I think that dream means something, and I know one person who knows what's going on." Bubbles shivered as she thought what she would have to do.

Opening the door a crack she checked where the others were located, as well as using x-ray vision. Professor was making dinner and her sisters were in the living room.

Bubbles took a deep breath as she backed away to the window, then a second later she weakly flew away.

The girls have only been at HIM's house once before, and as she recalled it was built up like a normal house; it was just the atmosphere was heavier and everything was red. Bubbles was fine and ready for battle before, but now she felt so vulnerable. With no one to back her up or save her, she was; dare she say it- unprepared. When she made it to the house she stood outside of the building just staring at it. It was normal enough to look at. A whitewashed house with windows, a standard roof a small well-kept lawn with a mailbox. Bubbles giggled to herself when she thought of a robed HIM exiting his house in the morning to go get his newspaper, wait do demons even get the news? Bubbles shook that idea out of her head and took in a big breath of air. She went up to the door and knocked. It felt like an eternity when it was only a couple seconds when the slender red lobster demon opened the door.

She looked up and tried to put on a brave smile. "Hi."

HIM grinned at her, "Well now, I was wondering when you were going to be stopping by, come on in."

He opened the door wide enough for her to come in. She zoomed in and looked around in disappointment. Nothing had changed since last time.

HIM stood next to her looking down. "Why do you look so glum?"

"Your house, it's the exact same since last time. I just thought it would be different or something."

HIM tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I suppose if you want to see something cool…" With a flick of his clawed appendage he completely changed the environment. Bubbles watched in fascination as before her the ground fell away, as if the room was now some sort of island. As well as other so called 'islands' sprouting up. She saw a kitchen floating about as well as a bathroom, a den and a floating bed.

"So is this where you really live?"

HIM laughed. "Yes'm, home sweet home hm?" He floated over to the kitchen portion. "Would you like me to make you some cookies?"

Bubbles clutched her stomach. "I don't think so, I'm actually not feeling good so maybe I shouldn't."

HIM looked put out, "Oh poor Bubbles, but don't worry these cookies will make you feel better, as if you just drank some chemical X."

Bubbles flew over to the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching HIM cooking away. She knew that he once had a diner, but she never really expected or envisioned him to actually be a cook. But as she watched him work she also saw that he was doing something that he loved to do, other than causing other chaos and other evil things. For a second Bubbles almost felt bad for the demon. The home was large, yet HIM had no one to share it with, HIM apparently loves to cook; but there isn't anyone to cook for since everyone is terrified of him (it's a wonder how the Professor could just walk into HIM's diner and order food like it's nothing) Whereas Bubbles has her sister and the Professor, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, and the Mayor. HIM really has no one. _NO! I can't feel bad for him! He's evil! He put this on himself! He's tricked me twice already, and made everyone in Townville hate us twice! I can't feel bad for him! Never!_

"Here you are sugar! One fresh batch of cookies!"

He placed the cookies in front of her, snapping her out of her inner monologue. She looked at the sweets and her stomach growled; she didn't blame it. The cookies were giving off such a mouthwatering aroma, and the chocolate chips were half-melting in the soft baked dough that Bubbles started to drool. She regained her composure and wiped the saliva away. HIM chuckled.

Bubbles pushed the plate away. "No thank you, I better not."

HIM dropped his face. "What? And after I go through with the effort of making these all for you? But I know you're hungry. How about you just have one."

Bubbles looked at the temptation. "Just one?"

HIM rested his chin on his claw. "Yes, you can try to have one, but it's not guaranteed that you'll stop at just one."

"We'll see about that." Bubbles grabbed a cookie, inspected it and took a small bite. The taste of chocolate made her taste buds scream for more, so she took another bite, and another and another before she knew it the cookie was gone. And before she could control herself she finished one cookie after the other. Once the plate was empty Bubbles sat back rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Unh, I ate too much." She whimpered.

HIM took away the plate as he chuckled, "Like I said, you just can't have one."

Bubbles climbed down from the chair. "Well thank you for the cookies HIM, but I better get home before the girls start to worry about me."

HIM nodded with a knowing smirk. "Oh yes, I wouldn't want them to fly in and crash through my ceiling, it's a pain to clean up."

Bubbles was about to fly away when she remembered the whole reason why she came in the first place. "Oh yeah, you promised to make me go back to normal!"

HIM put out his claws in a pose of surrender as he remarked. "Aw, but what is normal sweet Bubbles? Even I don't know and I've been around longer than you have."

Enraged Bubbles zoomed in so she was right in front of HIM's face. "You can't break a promise! And you just broke a promise! Make me better!"

HIM stared right into her eyes and gently smiled. "Alright, next time I promise. Can you come and see me again?"

Bubbles crossed her arms. "I guess so…" She murmured. She tried not to look at him as she asked, "Why do you want me to visit you? Why me?"

HIM watched her with earnest interest as she continued to look away from him. "Why you? Because you give everyone a second chance and you are very caring, even to those who don't deserve it. Not to mention you're easy to talk to, I mean you don't even try to outwit me or insult me nor try to land a punch on my face, so obviously you're my favorite Powerpuff girl."

Bubbles gasped as her gaze snapped back to the demon in front of her. "I'm your favorite?"

HIM grinned and shrugged, "I guess you can say that you're my only friend."

Bubbles smiled brightly, "Wow thanks-" Suddenly her face fell. "-Wait this isn't a trick right? You're serious?"

HIM nodded, and for a second he looked remorseful. "Yes dear Bubbles, I am very much serious. You see everyone has his or her own groups. Mojo Jojo has his primates, those prank-happy delinquents have each other, Fuzzy has his backwater kin, that rich brat is a human child who still has a chance to meet others, the Rowdy Ruff Boys have each other, you dear Bubbles have your sisters and everyone is town to love you, I have no one."

Bubbles felt her heartstrings tug, and before she knew it her tiny arms were wrapped around HIM's neck in a hug. They both were surprised, Bubbles released him her face burning with embarrassment. "Sorry about that. It just happened…"

HIM just grinned at her and patted her head. "That's quite alright dear, well you best be going dear, I don't want your sisters to track you down here. Now remember to come back again."

Bubbles nodded as she quickly flew out of the house.

Author's Note: Hello~ it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry, sorry and again. It wasn't until last week that I got inspiration for this chapter, and finally I just sat down and typed it out. Okay so~ what do you think what will happen?

Characters are owned by Craig McCracken.


End file.
